runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy X, Speed Demon
Acquisition Cost 5, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Description Winnifred (she hates that name) is a early 20’s asian-caucasian. She started working the streets at a young age, simple jobs. Drug drop off, pickups, message running, all sorts of menial tasks. As she got older those jobs got her into more and more trouble. First bad job ended up in her losing an arm. Would stop most people, but not her. Getting the stump replaced with an arm to help her get around(grapple hand). Later she had both her knees blown out, as punishment for a message she delivered. Now she is faster than ever with her skimmers. Likes: Speed, Getting paid, Roadrunners Dislikes: Her Real name, Traffic, Red lights Special Rules Trainer Skills * Gymnastics * Running * Navigation * Martial Arts: Parkour Qualities * Homeground: On the Lam * Homeground: The Transporter * Homeground: Street Politics * Natural Athlete On time, or your money back You may, once per team, per run, try to get an item(s) at a faster delivery time. You can bundle items up together. So long as the total logical weight of said items fits the following criteria: * You must declare this intention before rolling. * You don’t need to use this contact's C/L * The item must be able to be carried by a single human person * Must be in Seattle If successful you may move the item delivery time down 1 stage. * Under 10,000 nuyen 1 day * Under 1,000 nuyen 6 hours This service will cost 500 x (number of items to get delivered.(Small items should count as 1. However if multiple items need to be picked up from different contacts to make the drop those will count as individual items) Don’t Shoot the Messenger Some things are too important to be left to just normal trixmails to deliver. If you have enough information on the intended recipient you can send them a message. This information will be transported via the datalock in her head. As such she has no idea of what the information itself it. It is safer for her this way, keep that in mind when you transcribe the message. You need: * Name * General physical description * Place/time where you want the message delivered to * If the person knows the package is coming you can arrange a tracking code * Will only deliver digital information, via datalock * As a legitimate business, this will require a SIN of “who sent this” Cost, based upon the intended targets delivery zone: Fred X will not deal with in any zone lower than D. Trust me, It’s a Shortcut! Fred is always on the move, always knows the quickest places to get anywhere in the city. However last time you tried to call her to help get your hoop out of the fire, she broke that phone as soon as you mentioned KE was after you. Can’t blame her really, Its shadow work and your mistake could get her in a huge amount of trouble. However, she does talk about her travels fairly often, and usually says how she gets places. You just can’t put your finger on it. * You may roll a Memory test to try and remember how Fredy mentioned traveling through an area. * GMs are to roll a Connection test to determine “complexity” of the directions. This becomes the threshold for the Memory test. Success should always be beneficial to the PC, however actual details are best left to GM discretion on the outcome. Category:NPC Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable Category:Stable